In My Eyes Alone
by Bottle Glass
Summary: Sasuke really doesn't deserve anyone else, in Sakura's eyes. SasuSaku.
1. Indifferent

**disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**a/n: Okay, I hope Sasuke and Sakura are in character. Someone help/tell me if they aren't? Rated M just to be safe. And I DON'T do lemons. I'm telling you now :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Indifferent<strong>

Sakura pounded on Sasuke's door, resisting the urge to break the door down in her impatience. _Where the hell _is_ he?_

Two loud knocks later the door to the Uchiha compound slammed open, an extremely annoyed and sleep-mussed Sasuke on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped once he saw her. "It's two in the morning, Sakura—"

Without a word she pushed past him into the house, her shoulders tense and lined with fury. There was a long pause until he finally closed the door silently and stalked after her; by now he was used to her barging into the compound without asking, and he knew better than to provoke her when she was obviously in one of her moods.

Because she was Sakura and he was Sasuke.

Sakura threw herself down on one of the chairs at his kitchen table, not caring that it was dark outside and she could barely see. Sasuke leaned against the kitchen counter, already fully awake even though it was obvious that Sakura had forced him out of bed with her impromptu visit.

When Sakura shot him a glare, the corner of his mouth turned down in disapproval—but he didn't comment. Instead, he turned around and made her her usual cup of tea, like her glare had told him he should.

He knew exactly how she liked it, through no effort on his part. It was more like he'd instinctively learned by seeing her make tea repeatedly—with his Sharingan he memorized habits as fast as he memorized jutsu. It was safe to say that he probably knew her as well as she knew herself.

Because he was Sasuke and she was Sakura.

Sasuke set the cup of tea in front of her, not bothering to hide his irritation as he waited for her to say something. "Well?" he asked finally, his voice cold.

"I'm pregnant" was her answer after a slight pause.

He was silent for half a second, his body stilling as he analyzed her statement. He _knew_ that the baby was his—could be his—had to be his.

Because she was Sakura and he was Sasuke.

"Fine. Why are you here?" he asked, after taking less than a moment to process the gravity of the situation.

Sakura's eyes flashed. "Why am I _here?_" she repeated angrily. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table with each word. "Because. You're. The. Father, you moron!"

His onyx eyes glinted dangerously. "I know that. Why are you here?"

She threw her cup at him, the half-drunk tea splashing against the wall as he dodged it easily. "You _knew?" _she raged.

Sasuke decided against telling her that fate seemed to love throwing them together, even when they wanted to be worlds away from each other. They were assigned missions together, they were forced to train together, they couldn't seem to walk through Konoha without running (literally) into each other.

And there was no other reason for knowing that the baby was his other than the fact that she was Sakura and he was Sasuke. Simple as that. And destiny, or fate, seemed like it would never let them let go of each other—but Sasuke was the only one who had realized that.

"Of course. We weren't using protection."

"You _idiot!_" shrieked Sakura, throwing anything she could at him.

Sasuke deftly avoided the pots and pans. "Sakura, you're testing my patience," he warned.

"Testing _your _patience? Oh, great!" she spat, growing louder. "What the hell am I supposed to do with the baby if _you're_ impatient?"

"Sakura," he repeated, the subtle threat clear in his voice.

"You _are_ impatient! Now that I think about it, back then you didn't even _ask_ me before just taking what you wanted! You _jerk!_"

"I didn't take advantage of you," said Sasuke, deciding it was about time he defended himself, hysterical girl or not.

"So? You could've taken me on a date or even asked me if it was okay before just _jumping_ me out of nowhere!"

Sasuke lost his patience right then. When he spoke, his voice was icy cold, a razor-sharp edge of finality to it. "You consented, Sakura."

Sakura paused mid-rant, because it was true. "Well—"

"And it didn't seem like you wanted me to stop," continued Sasuke, advancing on her. Sakura shrank back warily, eyeing him. "In fact, if I remember correctly, _you_ started it."

"You kissed me!" said Sakura, finding her voice.

"_You_ kissed _me,_" corrected Sasuke, bending down until their noses almost touched.

Her brilliant green eyes were sparking in anger and frustration, and Sasuke remembered how differently they'd looked that night. They had been soft, wanting—not hard and defiant as they were now.

This rebellious, disobedient Sakura seemed to be the one he kept encountering, and the fact bothered him a little. What had happened to the girl he'd grown up with? The one who hung on his every word, and would never even think of defying him—much less yell at him like she was now?

* * *

><p>Had he never noticed until now that Sakura was different from before? True, since his return to Konoha two years ago slight changes in her behavior toward him had caught his attention, but they hadn't been so obvious that he'd had to think about it. They hadn't been <em>that<em> different from how she'd acted six years past.

He had spent four years away from her and Konoha, returning only when he and Naruto had nearly killed each other in what they'd both thought would be their last fight-to-the-death. Then, as they'd lay side-by-side, drained of chakra and any energy to continue, they'd started talking. Well, Naruto had.

He'd made Sasuke realize that they—Uchiha and Senju—needed each other to face off against Madara to save the shinobi world. At least, that was how Naruto had phrased it. Sasuke had just "Hn"-ed him in response, but had, nevertheless, still pulled his old friend-rival-enemy-ally to his feet without attempting to kill him and sworn an unspoken truce that would last until they could defeat Madara.

Saving shinobi villages who had him highly-ranked on their missing-nin assassination list was not a smart move on Sasuke's part, but he—on his own, not because of Naruto's persistent arguing abilities positively influencing him—had come to understand that his revenge had nothing to do with Madara—so who needed him alive? Sasuke didn't _need_ him to destroy Konoha. In fact, they'd only tolerated each other because they'd both wanted the same thing.

If Konohagakure and the other Hidden Villages wanted him dead, then Sasuke wasn't going to interfere. It would just be one less threat gone. He was sure that Madara had planned to kill him once he'd accomplished whatever task Madara had had in mind for him from the very beginning in his master plan, so if Konoha was going to get rid of Madara for him, then why stop them?

But truly, even to Sasuke's quick-thinking mind it was a paradox. Konoha, who he wanted gone, was the one who wanted him gone (under Danzo's rule, anyway), and yet he was going to assist them (or, rather, Naruto) in ridding the world of the one who had made him want Konoha gone.

At the end of their fight against Madara, when they'd stood over his dead body, Sasuke had turned on Naruto again. He'd been ready to attack Naruto when Naruto had suddenly blurted out—out of nowhere—"I'll help you with your revenge, Sasuke. Just be patient. Don't kill me and throw everything away—it won't prove _anything!"_

Sasuke had refused to believe him, but nevertheless Naruto had continued to say the same thing over and over, even as he evaded Sasuke's Chidori and katana. Finally, when Sasuke had lost all self-control and screamed at Naruto to just _go_ if all he was going to do was avoid his attacks, _that_ was when Naruto had gotten in his way and taken a fatal hit. Sasuke had frozen for almost a minute, an extremely long time with Sasuke's well-honed lightning-fast reflexes. He couldn't believe that he'd actually wounded Naruto, possibly for the very last time.

His mind had been burning, loss of blood and chakra depletion making him dizzy and causing him to sway on his feet. Then, he'd made his choice.

He'd used the last of his chakra to teleport Naruto's unconscious body to the achingly-familiar gates of Konoha, and there, Sasuke had lost consciousness.

He'd woken up in a cell that cut off chakra flow through the body and was resistant to elemental jutsu. Sasuke was well and truly imprisoned.

When Tsunade had approached him to make sure of his choice, he'd known what to say. The council had put him on probation for a year, with ANBU dropping by every so often to check on him. Chakra seals were inked onto his wrists, only to come off when Kakashi, as his old mentor, and Tsunade, as the Hokage, unanimously decided that he had truly changed.

Team 7 had been reformed after his probation was over, and it was _almost_ like old times. They were still obliged to go on D-rank missions, because Sasuke and Naruto were (technically) still genin, which irritated Sakura to no end.

Still. They'd been able to catch that cat in record time, genin or not.

* * *

><p>To be honest, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with the baby. Of course it would be beneficial to him to have an Uchiha heir, but for that—Sasuke couldn't believe he was even considering this—he'd have to marry Sakura. With her willing consent.<p>

He very wisely decided not to bring up that particular option at the moment.

"So what now?" asked Sakura, daring to speak even though Sasuke was less than a hair away. "I'm not about to have the baby of an ex-menace to Konoha"—Sasuke stilled, his body suddenly motionless in the way he moved before exploding into action during battle—"a missing-nin, a disgusting trai—"

Sasuke's lips abruptly took her words and slipped them into his own mouth, forceful and demanding. He leaned forward slowly, until she was shoved back in her chair because she refused to kiss him back. He moved his mouth against hers again and again, each one longer and harder, until she was forced to respond in order to breathe. At her response, he pulled away.

His eyes caught hers, glittering, flinty obsidian fighting defiant, startled emerald.

Sasuke spoke. "Don't ever," he growled, his voice pure ice and death, "call me a traitor." His eyes were onyx-black, as dark as she had ever seen them. They were close enough to each other that Sakura could see the edges of his dark pupils in his midnight eyes. A nameless emotion in them shut off as he let her go.

Sakura could only sit, stunned, at the table as he stalked out of the room, cold fury in the set of his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Eventually, she recovered enough to stand up and track Sasuke down so that she could finish their argument. She knew that his kiss had meant next to nothing to him, and she was going to treat it as such. He had only kissed her as punishment and as a warning, nothing else.<p>

He was in his living room, flicking through the mail on the table. His attention seemed to be caught by one in particular, and Sakura leaned over his shoulder to peek at it, deciding that she could let their fight go (for now).

It was Naruto and Hinata's wedding invitation, inviting Uchiha Sasuke to cordially attend on the date two months from then.

"The dobe's getting married," said Sasuke, not having acknowledged Sakura's presence visibly but knowing that she was there anyway.

"Yeah. I know," answered Sakura, taking the invitation out of his hands to study it fondly, running her fingers over the lavender ribbon and black lettering. "They had a pretty short engagement. I guess Naruto didn't want to wait any longer." A small smile curled the corner of her mouth.

"You should be happy," said Sasuke in a low voice, watching her set the invitation down.

She blinked at his words. "I am happy."

"Don't lie to me, Sakura."

Her sigh was distant and resigned. "Fine, I guess you should know, since _you're_ a major factor."

Sasuke's wary body language told her that he knew what she was going to say, but at the same time, he wanted to hear it anyway.

"You've ruined my life, Sasuke," she said simply. "I know a lot of people would be overjoyed to have a baby with the person they've been in love with their whole lives, but for me, it's not going to work. I'm going to have to give up my career as a shinobi in order to take care of the baby. Everything I've worked for is going to be . . . gone."

Sasuke was silent, but Sakura knew that he was waiting for her to say more. "And there aren't a whole lot of men out there who are going to want to marry or date a girl who's already had a baby with another man. So I might stay single for the rest of my life, but I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand that." Her voice was bitter.

"Why didn't you take pills?" Sasuke knew the answer to that question already, but he had to ask anyway. He had to _know._

Sakura was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I think that, maybe, deep down I still wanted to have a child with you. Maybe I never gave up hoping."

Sasuke pushed away from the table and moved to the couch slowly. "I see."

"Is that it?" asked Sakura. "You're not going to ask me what I'm going to do with _your_ baby?"

"Do whatever you want." His voice was quiet.

Sakura leaned over the side of the couch, watching him. Finally she spoke, her eyes disappointed and slightly accepting. "I knew you'd say that. You don't care about me at all, do you?"

Sasuke breathed out slowly. "Not in that way. You know that, Sakura."

Sakura cleared her throat before turning away to leave. "I suppose we're both at fault then, Sasuke," she said just before she opened the door and slipped out into the night. She paused, one hand on the doorknob. "At the very least, will you do something for me?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to her, listening. "What?"

"Don't have one-night stands with anyone else. If you're going to, then make sure that that girl is the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Please." Her voice was soft, the gentle shatter of glass before it hit the floor.

Sasuke closed his eyes, fighting himself. She was asking him for something nearly impossible for a single man to do, but he knew that she was asking for the right thing. No girl deserved what she had.

In Sakura's eyes, he didn't deserve anyone else.

"All right, Sakura. You have . . . my word."

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice feather-light and shaking. "Then . . . I'll see you later. Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood at that, but she was already gone. Her last words echoed in his ears as he stared out the door, watching her walk away from him.

Fate had let them go.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Just a thought, but if Sasuke had never met Madara after "killing" Itachi, then would he have come back to Konoha? What was his plan once he'd "killed" Itachi? Was returning home his plan once he'd accomplished his goal? What did he plan to do with Team Hebi after "killing" his brother? Something to build on (maybe in a later story).**

**Read and review? Please and thank you so much! :D**


	2. Indisputable

**disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**a/n: It's kind of hard to write Sasuke as angsty and a human ice cube, even though that's how he is in the manga right now. I really wanted to smack him or something while I was writing, because his attitude really annoys me. But I leave that privilege to Sakura, because right now he's being a total stubborn jerk.**

**a/n: Also, I am NOT promoting sex before marriage or saying that it's okay. It is NOT (to me, anyway. I don't want to force my opinions on any of you, so I'm only going to say it once.). Anyway, I don't mean to offend anyone, so please don't take it the wrong way. But this plot situation was what popped into my mind for Sasuke and Sakura, so I _had_ to write about it. I hope you all understand what I'm trying to say. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Interest<strong>

"Teme, if you keep practicing like this..." Naruto trailed off, watching his best friend settle into a different set of katas. "Look, is something bothering you?"

"No," answered Sasuke. He didn't bother wiping the sweat away from his face, focusing instead on Naruto and his garishly bright clothes. He'd been training for nearly a whole day, and the fact that Naruto had managed to sneak up on him earlier had put him in an extremely bad mood.

Naruto rested his back against the tree, still looking at Sasuke. "Do I even want to know what's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"No."

Naruto crossed his arms, watching Sasuke nearly tremble with exhaustion from having pushed himself too far. "Is it about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke stilled. "That's none of your business."

Naruto groaned, hitting the back of his head against the tree. "I _knew_ it was you who pissed her off."

"She's not mad, if that's what you're saying," said Sasuke. He knew that Sakura hadn't told anyone about her 'condition' yet, judging by the peaceful atmosphere in Konoha. Furious kunoichi (like Yamanaka Ino or Tenten) had not come to kill him yet, so he supposed that no one knew.

Naruto snorted. "If she's not mad, then what is she?"

Sasuke wasn't going to answer that. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Naruto pushed off the tree, rolling his eyes. "You know she won't tell me anything, teme."

"She'd tell Hinata." Of this, Sasuke was sure. He had no doubt that Sakura's mother, Ino, and Sakura's female kunoichi friends would be the first to know once Sakura decided to let it spill. Or until someone noticed and confronted her about it. But as it was, she was still only three months along. It hadn't quite started to show yet.

So Sasuke was going to stay silent. It was the least he could do—but Sakura would never forgive him. This he knew as well.

"Hinata-chan doesn't know a thing," said Naruto. "And that's got her really worried." He marched up to Sasuke and nearly shoved him in the chest. "Come on, Sasuke! Watching Sakura-chan fade over the last month has put everyone on edge but you!"

"Did you think I haven't noticed, dobe?" answered Sasuke darkly. "How she won't smile or laugh for real anymore? That the real Sakura is behind a mask?"

Naruto regarded him bleakly. "That's got to be the longest thing you've said all day."

Sasuke pushed past him to leave the training grounds. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, Sasuke!" insisted Naruto, pulling vehemently on the back of Sasuke's shirt. He let go when Sasuke whirled on him, his Sharingan flashing angrily. "If you knew something, you'd tell me, right? Because this is Sakura-chan we're talking about. She's important to both of us."

Sasuke didn't reply. He was already gone.

"TEME, YOU COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" repeated Ino, resisting the urge to grab her best friend and shake her until she responded. They were standing in the Yamanaka flower shop, where Ino had just ended her shift. Sakura had come to join her for dinner, per Ino's request.<p>

Sakura laughed, a quiet, calm laugh that grated on Ino's nerves. "I'm fine, Ino-pig. There's nothing wrong with me."

Ino reached out and pinched her friend's cheeks painfully. "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Sakura pulled Ino's hands away, smiling gently. "I'm not lying."

Ino leaned against the counter, studying Sakura. It was almost true, she thought. Sakura had been quieter lately, but so far nothing drastic had changed. Sakura didn't smile or laugh as much anymore, of course, but she seemed healthy enough. She also seemed to have gained some weight, which worried Ino very little. Sakura was thin enough already, and if she'd decided to start eating more, then that was fine with Ino.

But still. Something was pulling at Ino's mind, and it bothered her to a great extent. She just hadn't been able to put her finger on it yet.

"How's Sasuke?" asked Ino, watching Sakura for her reaction. Sakura had been very strange about any mention of Sasuke lately, and it concerned Ino. Sakura would often hear his name and then pause for several seconds before responding normally. To anyone else it was no big deal, but to Ino it spoke volumes.

That was why she'd given Naruto the heads-up. Something was wrong with Sakura, and it had something to do with Sasuke. Something big.

"He's fine," answered Sakura after a slight hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Ino. She gestured to Sakura, motioning toward the door. "Come on. Let's go get dinner."

"Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku Ramen," replied Ino with something akin to determination.

* * *

><p>"I say we just march up to Sasuke and make him spill it," commented Tenten as she swung her legs casually from the chair at Ichiraku. She, Temari, and Hinata were waiting for Ino to come with Sakura so that they could start interrogating her. They had tiptoed around Sakura for a month already, and Tenten, Temari, and Ino had unanimously decided that enough was enough. They were going to get the truth out of Sakura the rough way.<p>

"Come on, Tenten," snorted Temari, who was visiting from Suna with Gaara and Kankuro for a few months in order to attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding and help out. "Get real. I doubt you could even get close to Sasuke, much less make him answer your questions. He won't just roll over for you."

"I agree with Temari-chan," whispered Hinata. "Sakura-chan has been acting strange lately. Kiba-kun won't stop talking about it."

Tenten's eyes widened, as did her wicked grin. "Oh, Kiba won't, will he?"

Temari leaned forward and smacked Tenten, trying to stifle her own smile. "Now, now. We both know that Kiba doesn't like Sakura in _that_ way."

Tenten settled back against her chair. "Sasuke doesn't know that."

Temari's shoulders were shaking with laughter. "You're trying to set them up."

Tenten shrugged. "Guilty."

Hinata looked uncomfortable. "Tenten-chan, I'm not sure if—"

"Hey, guys!" called out Ino, waving at them from a few feet away, Sakura trailing behind her. "You three didn't pull a Naruto and eat all the ramen already, did you?"

Tenten swiveled around in her chair before hopping down to give Sakura and Ino a hug. "No worries, Ino. We'd never do that," she answered as Temari took her place and embraced the two girls.

"Why are you guys all here?" asked Sakura curiously once Temari had passed her on to Hinata, who just gave her a gentle smile. "I thought it was just supposed to be me and Ino." Suddenly, her eyes sparked in realization. "Oh, no. You guys are going to ask me Ino's patented 'Sakura, what's wrong with you?', aren't you?"

Temari, Tenten, and Ino exchanged glances, while Hinata blushed.

Sakura slid onto one of the chairs and placed her order before turning to her friends. "I knew it. How many times do I have to tell you all that there's nothing wrong with me?"

The other kunoichi took their seats, shooting each other pointed looks. Finally, Ino turned to Sakura and pasted on a bright smile. "Actually, Forehead, we're here to celebrate Day 1 of Hinata's last month of being an unmarried woman."

Sakura rested her elbows on the counter, considering her four friends suspiciously before sighing in resignation. "I don't believe you, but there's really no point in arguing about it, is there?"

Her friends quickly shook their heads 'no.'

"Sakura-chan," said Hinata softly once they'd gotten their food, "may I ask you something?"

Sakura blinked. She and Ino were almost done with her meal, and Ino had told her that she'd accompany her back home soon. "Sure. Ask away."

"Will you be my maid-of-honor?"

Sakura was stunned. It was one month before the wedding, and Hinata was asking her _now?_ Although, Sakura did suppose that she had just automatically assumed that Hanabi would be Hinata's maid-of-honor. "I-Isn't it a little late, Hinata?"

Hinata's answering smile was glowing. "Of course not. I've been wanting to ask you for ages."

"Are you sure you want it to be me, though?" asked Sakura, glancing at the grinning faces of Temari, Tenten, and Ino. "I mean, I thought Hanabi was—"

Hinata shook her head. "It should be you. It can't be anyone but you."

Sakura frowned at that. "That sounds strangely like a set-up." She turned to her friends. "Have you guys...?"

"Nope," said Tenten and Temari at the same time. "Wouldn't even think of it."

"Naruto wants it to be you," added Hinata, watching Sakura begin to think it over.

Sakura snorted. "Naruto wants it to be me? Now that really sounds like some kind of devious plot you've all cooked up."

"You won't know until rehearsal anyway," said Ino, jumping off the chair. "And by then, it'll be too late to back out."

Sakura certainly didn't like the sound of that. She smiled at Hinata, preparing herself for the disappointed look that was sure to cross Hinata's face when she heard Sakura's decision. "Sorry. But I—"

"It can hardly be something bad enough that you'll say no to one of your close friends," interrupted a cool voice that Sakura knew well. She could feel hot warmth at her back, and she very, very slowly turned around, emerald eyes meeting impassive obsidian.

"Sasuke," blurted out Temari in surprise.

Sasuke didn't look away from Sakura. "Well, Sakura?"

Sakura gave him a smile. It irked him, how she could act so normally around him when everything had changed. "Hi, Sasuke. What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Sakura heard Tenten and Temari gasp, and she could imagine them exchanging pointed looks at one another. "Okay. What did you need me for?" She knew that he would never seek her out purposely unless it was for something he or Naruto needed.

"I wanted to ask you if you're going to—" He broke off, raising his chin to look at a waiting Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata over Sakura's head. He cleared his throat coldly, shooting Sakura a glance that read: _If you make me say it out loud in front of all these people, your secret will be out._

Sakura knew what he wanted to ask; she'd been wondering when he would. Even though Sasuke had told her—in no uncertain terms—that he couldn't care less about her and the baby, he still wanted to know what she was going to do with his child. Because he was Sasuke.

Although, she did wish that he had picked a less-conspicuous place to ask her.

"Yes, Sasuke. I'm going to go the whole nine-yards; is that okay with you?" He would understand what she was trying to say; it was as encrypted as she could make it. Hopefully her friends wouldn't pick up on the number reference, but it was the only way she could say it without saying it right-out.

Sasuke was expressionless, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his pants. "If—"

Naruto suddenly popped up behind him, jumping on Sasuke's back and forcing him backward. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN, TEME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND YOU—"

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, looking startled. The other girls, who had been wary when Sasuke had first wanted to talk to Sakura, visibly relaxed once he'd said his piece and she'd answered neutrally enough. There was, clearly, nothing to worry about. For now.

Naruto froze. And then he dropped off of Sasuke, whose glare was strong enough to make Tenten shudder. "Hinata-chan!" managed Naruto.

Ino reached out and snagged Sakura's arm surreptitiously, wincing at the noise that Naruto was making as he tried to stutter out a hasty apology for ruining her dinner to his fiancée. "Hey, Forehead. You want to get going?"

Sakura slid off her chair as she paid for her food. "Sure." She'd just talk to Sasuke later, send him a message or something.

She and Ino were almost halfway into the street when someone caught Sakura's wrist. "Where are you going?"

Sakura sighed before turning to face him. "Home, Sasuke."

Sasuke released her before he turned to Ino, who was watching him with a strange expression on her face. "Go back, Ino. Tell Hinata that Sakura will do it. I'll take her home."

Ino crossed her arms. "I don't see why you get to make that decision for her, Sasuke."

Sakura rolled her eyes as the two glared each other down. "It's all right, Ino. Go ahead and tell Hinata that I'll be her maid-of-honor."

Ino shifted her glare to Sakura before sighing in resignation. "Fine, Forehead. 'Night."

Sakura watched her friend walk back to the ramen stand, noticing how Naruto and Hinata were smiling at each other now and how Tenten and Temari quickly looked away when she raised her eyebrows at them.

"Come on," muttered Sasuke, starting to walk away in the direction of her apartment.

"Someone's feeling bossy," said Sakura, following him.

He let her draw level with him before turning his dark-eyed glare on her. "Are you trying to provoke me?"

Sakura raised her chin. "I'm sure you understand why I don't feel like being nice to you right now, Sasuke."

Sasuke's mouth tightened. Here she was again: rebellious Sakura. "Fine. I don't care."

Sakura crossed her arms as she walked, trying to keep warm. The temperature had dropped slightly; it was still spring and a little chilly. "I'm sure you don't."

Sasuke noticed her shivers, but said and did nothing. They walked in silence for several minutes, the cool spring breeze ghosting across their skin.

"Once you have the baby," growled Sasuke eventually, "are you going to tell anyone that I'm the one who—?" He broke off, his gaze fixed on the road ahead of them.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," said Sakura. "It's hardly your problem, anyway."

Sasuke decided to let that one slide. It _was_ his business, but she wouldn't take too kindly to that if he said it aloud. He didn't know what he was doing, asking Sakura something like that. It had just sort of slipped out.

Sakura let him be silent for a few minutes before speaking again, this time asking a neutral question. "Hey, do you know why Hinata wanted me to be her maid-of-honor?"

Sasuke snorted and Sakura smiled; it was almost like old times, when their 'problem' hadn't been looming in between them like a wall. "Why would I know something like that? It's none of my business."

"It almost seemed like you knew I wouldn't do it," she answered cryptically. "And then, in the end you told Ino to tell Hinata that I'd do it. So I want to know if you know what they're planning."

"That's a convoluted sentence," observed Sasuke coolly.

"You're avoiding my question."

Sasuke walked up her street without replying, finding his way to her apartment by habit alone. He'd done this more than once, often with Naruto in tow if they'd injured themselves training and needed Sakura to patch them up.

"So?" asked Sakura, taking out her keys as she stood on her doorstep. "Tell me. What do you know?"

Sasuke's eyes were unreadable. "You won't like it."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah. I figured."

"And I'm not going to tell you."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine. See you tomorrow at training, Sasuke." With that, she opened her apartment door and stepped inside, closing the door on him wordlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I got reviews! Yayyyyyyy... :) OHO Sasuke knows the plan... Have any of you figured out what the kunoichi have planned for Sakura? I'd love to hear what you think!**

**a/n: YES! SasuSaku fluff :D. Of course, Sasuke isn't really interested in Sakura_ that_ way yet, so he's just reacting to her/their 'predicament' right now. As you can see, since Sasuke hasn't had very much experience with girls (just FYI, but Sakura was supposedly his first one-night stand—and now he's promised not to have any more, so HAHA he's still safe), he doesn't know how to treat Sakura gently. But with her monstrous strength and chakra control and medic training, I think she's the PERFECT person to handle Sasuke. Beat some sense into him, you know?**

**Read and review? Please and thank you so much! :D**


End file.
